


Even Angels Have Needs

by golden_hellfire_newt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Other, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hellfire_newt/pseuds/golden_hellfire_newt
Summary: For the first time since you had been staying in the Devildom the brother's were finally experiencing their heat. The angels had happily invited you to stay with them in Purgatory Hall until your innocence was safe. Could they not tell your 'innocence' was long gone?
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 48





	Even Angels Have Needs

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this to be smut cause hey, I wanna corrupt this beby boy.  
> But he's an angel! It feels wrong

For the first time since you had been staying in the Devildom the brother's were finally experiencing their heat. The angels had happily invited you to stay with them in Purgatory Hall until your innocence was safe. Could they not tell your 'innocence' was long gone?

You enjoyed your days with Luke and Simeon, you couldn't even remember how many things you had baked together. Your nights were terrible. Simeon had the bigger room so it was agreed that is where you would sleep. That is were your problems began.

You were hesitant to share the bed with an angel but he assured you, his thoughts were pure. Yours were not. As hard as you tried to push away thoughts of riding Simeon till his wings turned black they never stayed away for long.

In the dark of Simeon's room you blushed as he put an arm around you. He said angels cuddled a lot, the love they shared in a cuddle was something they craved. You turned in his arms to face him, your hand gingerly went to his hip. 

Your thoughts were so dirty, it would surely make an angel blush. You couldn't help yourself but press your body closer to his.

"M/C?" He asked in a husky voice. "I have a request. Can I... Can I kiss you?" The question surprised you but your lips greedily found his. You both pulled away with your breathing heavy. "Would it be bad if I wanted more?"

Simeon held you close as his lips found yours again. Your kiss was deeper this time, your tongues explored the others mouth. You let out an involuntary moan as his hand slipped under your shirt and rested on the small of your back.

Your kiss was broken by Simeon, "I'm sorry. We asked you here to avoid this. M/C you must think I'm no better than a demon." His hands left your body as he pulled back from you.

"No," you whisper. You reach a hand out and cup Simeon's face. "I... I want you." You felt so vulnerable confessing to Simeon. 

"Sometimes I wish I weren't an angel," he whispered with one last kiss before getting up and leaving you alone in his room.


End file.
